Fake Love
by Yohko2
Summary: Rei and Asako breka up so Rei finds someone new to love temporarily so he can remain a good manager for Sana. Shounen-Ai warning.


Hey everyone! If your reading this you must either like Rei or just be curious as to who he could be with that isn't Asako. I hate that bitch x.x Anyway I'd just like to say that well.. I just wanted to put someone with Rei cause he's cool and this is sort of a random couple but whatever ^_^ Enjoy.. don't hurt me please *_* this is my first non-Digimon fic hosted on FF.NET. I know this makes no sense but.. oh forget it ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and I don't own Kodomo no omocha! Oh and ignore my awful grammar if you can thank you! And no this isn't a Rei-Sana story ^^; so if that's what you were expecting turn back now please. Oh Shounen-ai warning as well.  
  
~*~FAKE LOVE~*~  
  
Rei sat awkwardly in Sana's dressing room waiting for her to finish another shoot, this was the 5th his week he felt so inadequate as a manager, with Sana's talent he figured she should be doing more movies and drama's then commercials but with her busy life maybe this was best. Rei had devoted his life to Sana, his heart his loyalty everything he had was hers, he would be with her forever.however, he had given his heart to another as well. Rei sighed leaning against the back of his chair staring into the mirror that lay before him reflecting a blinding light that his sunglasses swallowed up. "Asako, how did this happen anyway.one minute we were so happy together the next you've fallen in love with some big mouthed brain dead movie star playboy! How could you do this to me.after everything we've been through?" Rei could feel his breath getting short and his body tightening as he struggled to hold in his feelings, his hands clutched the counter tightly his knuckles turning white as these feelings of uselessness and rejection and idiocy pervaded his heart. "Were you playing me all along? Was everything just some sort of game with you, a test of your acting skills a manipulative teasing game?! I'm such an idiot to think that.we could ever have been together again. I should have known relationships once ended are best not to be picked up again.. God I'm so stupid!" Rei slammed his face forward on the counter at this point making his glasses ram against his face his hair snapping against his forehead sticking to the sweat. "I hate you for what you do to me.but I love the memories I have of you.because I'm deluded enough to believe they were real. Why do I do this to myself.snap out of it you are here for Sana she is your priority? Sometimes I feel like. I can't even have feelings or a life because of her but I love her and so I let it pass. I keep remember that she IS my life."  
  
Rei sat up straightening his tie and his hair a bit keeping his eyes on the mirror. "I have to do something I can't let Sana see me this way or who knows how she will react, she will know what is wrong and. ah she will do something completely off the wall something rash that really is just going to make this situation harder." Rei so caught up in talking to himself was aloof to the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps dancing over the floor to him. Rei's eyebrows arched when he saw the reflection in the mirror standing up and sitting on the counter he looked at the person. "Your right you know Sana will know and she will definitely do something." Rei blushed a bit lowering his head, "Just how long have you been listening?" The bright face smiled leaning forward almost tauntingly, "Since you walked in, you really ought to keep those inner monologues in your head. It's probably not healthy to be talking to yourself Rei-kun." The figure lifted a finger and flicked Rei on the nose laughing as it moved beside him on the counter.  
  
"Listen this isn't a joke ok, this is my sad pathetic little life and if your not going to pity me or suggest something I can do you can just get out. Wait, I take that back I don't want pity." The figure let their smile fall; it's hands running through its blonde hair, "Well actually I do have a suggestion." Rei looked up his glasses sliding a bit down his nose as he did so, his index finger raising slowly to push them back up, "Yes and what's that?" "Simple just fall in love with someone else, I mean the best way to solve heartache is with new love." Rei glared slightly as he looked back at the ceiling, "What do you think I'm some sort of man-whore?" His voice was a teasing one as the other person laughed cutely nodding, "Yeah." Rei smirked using his elbow to knock the other person's arm gently, "Shut up. But seriously I can't fall in and out of love so easily you know." The character gave a brisk shrug eyeing the pure white ceiling, "Well don't really fall in love then just fall in fake love you know I mean if you get in a relationship it might just help you forget about Asako long enough to give yourself some real time to heal without interfering with your work and with Sana-chan." Rei's eyes widened as he considered it, a silence fell over them as Rei's mind shook with uncertainly. *Could it work.could it really work? I mean, it would be the best thing I suppose I most certainly can't just sit here and mop about things.but whom can I fall in love with. * The figure gave a soft cough covering it's mouth before looking back to Rei, "I suggest you find someone before Sana gets here, her commercial shoot shouldn't be taking so long I'm sure she will be done soon." A cessation broke Rei's steady heartbeat, *Before Sana gets back that's not enough time. I can't do this why am I even considering it a fake love it's a stupid idea in the first place.*  
  
Rei felt his hand subconsciously moving to his forehead spreading his fingers a bit trying to concentrate on the urgent situation. "This wont work, I can't possibly find someone so fast." Blushing slightly the figure moved its hand over Rei's, making him look up mouth parting slightly with surprise by the touch. A warmth came over Rei's face as the figure took his glasses off slowly snapping them in it's fingers and placing them on the counter, it's other hand tracing over Rei's cheekbones and down to his chin lifting his face up. "Fall in love with me.even if it's not real." The figures eyes seemed so soft and munificent as they closed, a magnetic pull drew their lips together into a soft kiss Rei's body was trembling with shock as he felt the figure's hands tighten on his arms. Yet no matter how much he though he should dread this feeling, he felt a great-unperturbed peace. Rei's body finally relaxed just in time for the figure to release him.  
  
"Suzi." Rei whispered with a chocking sound in his voice but Suzi didn't seem unsure about anything his face was the same as always smiling and bright so comforting to a broken heart. "Rei, let me be with you true or not it's good enough for me and I'll do what I can for you.what do you say?" Rei couldn't breath or speak or move. he was stuck here in Suzi's ever-loving gaze. Rei felt as if chains were binding him in place as they heard the door open they both jumped a chill running up their spines and flushes making them sickly pale. Sana ran in singing happily as she jumped into Rei's arms. "REI YOU SHOULDA SAW THAT SHOOT IT WAS SO FUNNY---Rei are you ok.Suzi? You two seem so pale." Both looked to each other then back at Sana as Rei put her back on to the ground. "Uhh we were uhh.." Rei stammered as Sana blinked at him impatiently tapping her foot. "I was playing with your make up Sana-chan sorry." Suzi said giving a light giggle before lifting a makeup brush to his cheek whipping it across in one swift stroke making a cloud of power gentle take to the air. Sana lifted a brow as she laughed, "Your so weird Suzi. Well we better go come on Rei." She tugged at his hand pulling him toward the door; Rei just stumbled along behind her still not feeling the ability to function properly. "See you tomorrow Suzi!" Sana chimed as Rei turned around once to see the blonde haired man leaning against the doorway. Rei smiled at him putting his sunglasses back on as they walked, "See you tomorrow Suzi." *Just maybe. this will work. *  
  
This was a one shot no sequel or anything not that any of you will want one, anyway I'm sorry that was sort of random wasn't it but I really like Rei and Suzi so I just sorta stuck them together anyway thanks for reading.  
  
Read and review if you aren't just going to yell at me ok ^_^ 


End file.
